Jennifer Walters (Earth-616)
Glamazonia, Jennifer Jameson, Jennifer Smith, Jade Giantess, Glamazonia, "Shulkie", She-Xemnu, Lady Hulk, Gamora | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , , , , , , , , (New Jersey , , , , , , , , | Relatives = Morris Walters (father); Elaine Banner-Walters (mother, deceased); Cassandra Pike (paternal aunt); Brian Banner (maternal uncle, deceased); Susan Drake (maternal aunt); Rebecca Banner (maternal aunt by marriage); David Pike (paternal cousin); Bruce Banner (maternal cousin); John Jameson (ex-husband); J. Jonah Jameson (ex-father-in-law); Marla Jameson (ex-mother-in-law); Skaar, Hiro-Kala, Lyra (1st cousins once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ideahive, Inc., Brooklyn, New York City, New York; Avengers Mountain, North Pole, Arctic Circle, Arctic Ocean; formerly Gem Theater, New York City, New York; Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion; Baxter Building, Four Freedoms Plaza; Law offices of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Jen Walters) Category:Height 6' 7"6'7" (She-Hulk); Variable (She-Hulk) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (Jen Walters); 700 lbs (317,5 kg) (She-Hulk) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Jen Walters); GreenCategory:Green Hair (She-Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Hulk); GreenCategory:Green Skin (She-Hulk) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Private attorney, adventurer; formerly bounty hunter, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, actress, mine slave, Magistra of the Living Tribunal, NYC Assistant District Attorney | Education = Law degree from UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) | Origin = Human gamma-mutate; Jennifer was shot by mobsters while being visited by her cousin, Bruce Banner, AKA the Incredible Hulk. A blood transfusion from Banner was necessary to save her life, a side effect of the gamma-irradiated blood was that she mutated into She-Hulk | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Savage She-Hulk Vol 1 1 | First2 = (as She-Hulk) (as Hulk) | Quotation = I never wanted this to happen, but now you have to learn the other part of being a Hulk. The part where the people you fight to protect sometimes fear and hate you. And it's the hardest part because sometimes to protect what you love, you have to walk away from it. | Speaker = She-Hulk | QuoteSource = She-Hulks Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Jennifer Walters was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She was the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters and Elaine Banner-Walters. Growing up she was meek and mousy and had little confidence. Jen later attended UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) where she gained her law degree. She began working as a lawyer in Los Angeles. Jen was the also the cousin of Bruce Banner, whose house Jen used to visit during the summers of her childhood. To help him escape from his father's abuse, Jennifer and Bruce would spend hours in a public library, reading books to each other, and sometimes hiding at closing time to spend the night. Blood Transfusion Agents of Nicholas Trask, a crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day when her cousin Bruce was in town. She had been defending a gangster who had been double-crossed by Trask and offered to turns state's evidence, which would be sufficient to ruin Trask if the case went to trial. Bruce fended off the attackers and then broke into a doctor's office to treat her. Realizing Jennifer was going to die, Bruce gave her a transfusion of his own blood as there were no other supplies in such an emergency. After she stabilized, he had her admitted to a local hospital. However, this came to the attention of the police, who considered Bruce a suspect in Jennifer's attack and Bruce changed into the Hulk to flee. Meanwhile, Trask's thugs attempted a second hit on Jennifer, causing the danger to activate gamma radiation particles in the transfused blood, turning her skin green and increasing her size to well over six feet. The goons were taken aback at what happened, and commented "it's some kinda she-hulk". Jennifer's voice boomed out "You called me a She-Hulk, so that's what I'll be," and trapped the thugs for the police to find. With the emergency over, she reverted to her normal size and strength. She-Hulk Although Jennifer was at first savage while in her She-Hulk form, she eventually gained the same intelligence that she had as the normal Jennifer Walters. She quickly came to appreciate the confidence and assertiveness that came with being the She-Hulk. For a long time, she felt more comfortable in her She-Hulk form than her human one. Trask paid off a local trucker to keep quiet about a shipment coming in from Stark Industries containing advanced technology. He had the trucker killed as well as the men turning state's evidence and blamed on the She-Hulk. He tried to kill Jen again but ended up killing Jill Ridge. The contents of the crates were revealed to be robotic parts to which he built a "She-Hulk Robot". But she was able to destroy it Trask abducted Sheriff Walters, and gave him a price of advanced weaponry from Stark Industries to kill the She-Hulk, who didn't know was his daughter. He rigged it so it would explode killing them both. She-Hulk spotted the flaw and save herself and her father. He then constructed a massive earth-boring device called the "Silver Serpent" using the Stark tech. He planned to drain Roxxon Oil dry, allowing him to buy out the company. She-Hulk investigated and discovered the machine, but during the fight the drill continued to bore deep and deep in the Earth burying him alive. Avengers After a brief solo career (in which she met Hellcat) , she joined the Avengers. This led to her being transported to Battleworld by the Beyonder and her participation in the Secret Wars, most notable for sparking her long-standing rivalry with the newly empowered Titania. Fantastic Four She temporarily replaced the Thing in the Fantastic Four after the war on Battleworld. She-Hulk was granted detached membership status with the Avengers upon joining the FF. During her tenure with the Fantastic Four, the She-Hulk had to prevent a radiation leak in a downed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This radiation exposure apparently mutated Jennifer to the point that she could not transform back into her original form. But this was an agreeable turn of events for her since she preferred her She-Hulk form anyway. Shortly after that, she appeared before the Supreme Court, where she battled Titania. Rejoining the Avengers After the Fantastic Four, She-Hulk rejoined the Avengers following the Masters of Evil's attack on the mansion. During this tenure with the team, She-Hulk and the other members were influenced by Doctor Druid and his lover, Nebula, to appoint him chairman of the team. After Druid and Nebula were lost in space-time, She-Hulk and the two remaining members disbanded the team for a time. Jen eventually returned to the group after Captain America restarted the Avengers. She-Hulk joined the staff of District Attorney Blake Tower, where she met Louise "Weezi" Mason, formerly the Golden Age superheroine called the Blonde Phantom; during this period, she discovered that Mason had manipulated Towers into hiring She-Hulk so that Mason could again star in a comic book and thus avoid dying of old age. Mason's husband, also a former comic book character, had passed away three years ago, but other, more popular characters from the era, such as Captain America and Namor the Sub-Mariner, were still around. Fantastic Force She-Hulk was a member of the short lived hero group the Fantastic Force. Heroes for Hire Later, while doing some legal work for Heroes for Hire, she also went on a few adventures with them and spent some time dating Luke Cage. Back With the Avengers Eventually, Jen returned to the Avengers and remained with the team for some time. On one adventure, the She-Hulk was exposed to fellow Avenger Jack of Hearts' radiation powers, causing Jen to lose control of the savage side of her personality. She injured several Avengers and went berserk in Bone, Idaho, virtually destroying the whole town. With Jen's fear and rage at an all-time high the assembled Avengers couldn't stop her. Only the Hulk himself was able to slow her down until Jack of Hearts was able to use his powers to balance her Gamma levels and she regained control over her savage side. Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway Jennifer's Avengers status eventually conflicted with her work at the DA's office, and Tower let her go. She was hired as a lawyer for the Superhuman Law division of the New York firm of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway. While training for a bout against the Elder of the Universe known as the Champion, Jen's strength level increased phenomenally. She took to wearing a modified version of John Jameson's Jupiter suit to keep her strength under control. Jen thought she developed enough control to operate without the Jupiter suit, but her worst fear came true when Scarlet Witch went temporarily insane and used her magic to cause Jen to lose control again. This time, she nearly killed Captain America and tore the Vision in half with her bare hands. Although she had been manipulated, She-Hulk was devastated at her part in the Vision's death and the destruction of the town of Bone, Idaho. Ashamed, She-Hulk quit the Avengers to resume her law career and spend more time as plain Jennifer Walters. Civil War During Civil War, she was able to change forms at will again. Jennifer rediscovered she sometimes had wildly different views and opinions in each form, where as the She-Hulk she came out publicly in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act, as Jennifer Walters she understood the views of those against the Act. Before the war really started Jen and John Jameson, who she met when he was the Wolf-Man, precipitously eloped in Las Vegas. S.P.I.N. She-Hulk discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of her cousin's whereabouts after sending him off into space. Anticipating a problem, Tony Stark secretly had her injected with S.P.I.N. Tech that transformed her into human form. During World War Hulk, Amadeus Cho temporarily restored her powers and she defeated Doc Samson in battle. Later Tony Stark temporarily restored her powers so she could help evacuate New York City. She tried to convince the Hulk to stop his attack, but she was defeated and held captive with the other heroes at Madison Square Garden, which the Hulk had converted into a gladiatorial arena. Jennifer Walters regained her powers after visiting an alternate universe. Red Hulk Saga Jennifer tasked Ben Urich to discover the identity of the Red Hulk. While She-Hulk went M.I.A. following a battle between the Hulk and the Red Hulk, a Red She-Hulk appeared claiming Jennifer Walters was dead. It was later shown in a flashback that Red She-Hulk prevented Jennifer Walters from escaping from AIM custody. During this battle, Red She-Hulk brutally beat Jennifer and snapped her neck with a cable. In the last panel, Jennifer Walters appeared to be dead with the Red She-Hulk standing over her body. Though the Red She-Hulk claims she didn't know her own strength then questions Doc Samson whether it was the real She-Hulk or a Life-Model Decoy to which Samson answers "You're here to Follow orders, not to ask questions". Lyra later infiltrates the Intelligencia, where she finds Jennifer in stasis. She-Hulks After the defeat of the Intelligencia, Jennifer took Lyra to live with her in New York. One day, during a charity event, she spotted the newly-rebuilt Vision and promptly sought to make amends with him due to her being driven to her primal Hulk state and tearing him in half when Scarlet Witch lost her grip on her sanity and the control of her powers. They had a brief conversation, where she expressed her regret for what happened, and Vision forgave her. She then told him not to get mad at Wanda before leaving. Fearsome Four During Fear Itself, Jen formed a team called the Fearsome Four with Howard the Duck, Frankenstein's Monster and Nighthawk to stop the Man-Thing who found himself driven to an uncontrollable rage, caused by the immense levels of fear generated by the Serpent's hammer-wielders across the world. Facing various alternate universe heroes and the Psycho-Man, brought to Earth by the Man-Thing's connection to the Nexus of All Realities, the four were eventually able to confront their own fears and calm the Man-Thing, bringing an end to his rampage and saving the world, before going their separate ways. Avengers vs. X-Men Jennifer sided with the Avengers in the conflict against the X-Men and was sent to keep an eye on the Jean Grey School together with Moon Knight and Falcon after some of the school's teachers decided to join Cyclops. A fight soon broke out as Frenzy goaded Moon Knight. Jennifer seriously injured some kids who tried to attacked her which led to the rest of the school's faculty attacking them as well. Future Foundation When the original Fantastic Four planned a trip through time and space, they decided to call four replacements just in case something would happen. The Thing's replacement was Jen, and the four original members indeed got lost in their adventure. Mighty Avengers Shortly after Luke Cage started his Mighty Avengers charity and assistance organization, Walters came on-board as house counsel and an occasional field member. A-Force When Jennifer Walters first met Singularity, the pair were attacked by Antimatter, who had pursued Singularity from orbit, and engaged it in battle, however they were vastly outclassed. Queen Medusa then arrived with a large force of Inhumans and placed handcuffs on Singularity, planning to turn her over to Antimatter. After Antimatter killed an Inhuman, Medusa was convinced that delivering Singularity to him was not the best approach, and the trio engaged Antimatter in combat, but quickly found themselves still outmatched. Medusa utilized an Inhuman piece of prototype technology to teleport Antimatter near the Moon. The three of them were teleported by Singularity to Japan, accidentally crashing the wedding of Nico Minoru's cousin. They quickly explained the situation to Nico as Antimatter arrived once more, only to be temporarily banished by the magic of the Staff of One. The rest of the women demanded that Singularity explain herself and her knowledge about Antimatter. As Singularity told them about her time in Battleworld, Captain Marvel called them to discuss a plan devised by Dr. Tempest Bell to use Singularity as bait to lure the entity into being bombarded with light particles in order to find the weakness of Antimatter. The women teleported to Miami to seek the aid of Dazzler. The team explained their situation to Alison and she agreed to help them. space suit]] After a particularly bad attack from Antimatter, at which point Nico was wounded and healed herself, Singularity transported all of them to Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station. There was a brief pause in the action before the team changed into space suits and went to fight Antimatter outside the space station. During the fight, Dazzler was hit by an energy blast, which killed her when it depressurized her space suit. Back on the A.F.S.S., Singularity blamed herself for being talked into staying behind, and asked Nico if she could resurrect Dazzler, but was told that was impossible. Saddened by the loss of life, Singularity then teleported to the Blue Area of the Moon alone, in order to confront Antimatter once and for all. She-Hulk, Minoru and Captain Marvel went to reinforce Singularity, while Medusa placed a bomb inside Antimatter. When the bomb exploded, a revived Dazzler teleported in and whisked Singularity away just in time. After Antimatter was defeated they all went to a diner and She-Hulk asked her how she came back to life, with Dazzler stating it had happened about four times, and that she didn't entirely understand it. When they arrived in Astoria, Oregon, to fight what appeared to be a dragon, A-Force encountered Dazzler's displaced Thor counterpart. There were some complications and Dazzler Thor contracted M-Pox, succumbing to the effects of the Terrigen Mists, but they eventually defeated the Countess. Civil War II Jen remained with the team for some time, but while engaging with Thanos after his assault on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Jen was suffering critical wounds and was medivaced to the Triskelion for surgery. She used her last breath to tell Carol "It's our future Carol, not his. Fight for it." before the medical staff ran in to try and save her. During the conflict, Bruce Banner was killed, and she woke from her comatose state to the news that Clint Barton had killed him and been acquitted on trial. New Start With her cousin's death and with her body still recovering, Jen dropped out of her superhero life and became a lawyer again. Bradley was appointed as her assistant and, as soon as she got to the office, she was notified she had her first client, Maise Brewn, waiting for her. However, the stress from her fight with Thanos and the loss of her cousin caused Jen to uncontrollably transform into her Grey Hulk persona at different intervals. Maise was still recovering from a trauma and was being evicted by her landlord, Mr. Tick, so Jennifer agreed to help her. Despite Jennifer's effort, Maise grew impatient and summoned a Fear Golem that killed Mr. Tick, a couple of cops and even tried to kill Jen , but she transformed into her new Grey Hulk persona and defeated the golem, ultimately stopping Maise from committing suicide. In the end, Maise was arrested for reckless endangerment. Later, Jennifer was watching a live baking video on the internet when a baker named Oliver turned into a Hulk-like creature on camera. Jennifer hulked out to stop said monster, nearly killing him if not for the intervention of her friend Hellcat. After fighting the new Thor and having to face yet another hulk-level monster (this time, part of the Leader's plan), Jen decided to meet Florida Mayer, a best-selling author of many self-help books, that had been trying to help Jen since her accident. During the session, Flo gave Jen a special pill to help her find herself and, suddenly, Jen began experiencing its effects, appearing to have become a giant floating head. After confronting her Hulk persona and Thanos in her subconscious, she regained a body and encountered Bruce, having to finally confront all her fear, rage and insecurity. When she woke up, after saying goodbye to her cousin, she had torn Flo's room apart and was back to her green She-Hulk persona. | Powers = Physical Transformation: As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Jennifer Walters is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Walters' skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control than her cousin. Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Tony Stark considered her to be a Beta Level Threat. * Superhuman Strength: As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her Jennifer Walters form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally She-Hulk was listed as only "class 50" (this is only a comparison scale regarding which character is stronger than who, and should not be taken literally. For example: Thor was listed as "class 95" at the time, and Hercules at exactly 100). Right after she came back from the first Secret Wars as Thing's replacement in the Fantastic Four she began to workout with Thing's weights and got her strength up to at least class 75 but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. After prolonged weight-lifting training, she was able to easily defeat the Champion of the Universe, effortlessly supported the Thing's maximum weight with a single arm, threw an arm-wrestling competition with Hercules to spare his feelings, and effortlessly manhandled a Thanos clone. She is currently listed as above "class 100" (Listed equal or stronger than Thor and Hercules) . It has been stated and shown that like her cousin, her strength increases with her emotions, such as fear and rage, though not to the same level that her cousin can achieve. Currently, her strength is so great to the point she matched the Immortal Hulk who took down Thor in one blow. She-Hulk's leg muscles are sufficiently strong enabling her to leap capacity heights of at least 600 feet and a surface distance of at least 1,000 feet. * Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. * Superhuman Durability: In addition to her strength, She-Hulk possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures, temperatures from -190 F to 3,000 F, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. * Body Switch: Thanks to training by the Ovoid alien race, She-Hulk can exchange her physical characteristics and powers with the physical characteristics and powers of another being by simply focusing on a mental image of the person and willing the transfer to take place. The actual intent of the Ovoid skill is to exchange the minds of the user and another being, but it was theorized by the Ovoid who trained the She-Hulk that some factor of her gamma-mutated physiology causes her use of this talent to manifest in a different way. She rarely uses this power; unless she initiates this exchange with another superhuman being, she will become basically human in ability, but still green-skinned and generally recognizable as the She-Hulk, and thus vulnerable to attack, a fact that the super-villainess Titania took advantage of the one time the She-Hulk did use this ability. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: The She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Captain America and Gamora. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. She is also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. Skilled Pilot: Jennifer Walters is a good pilot, as has been shown in multiple issues of Avengers and Fantastic Four. Expert Attorney: Extremely intelligent, the She-Hulk is a skilled and experienced lawyer. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. Law Degree: Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top legal scholars. Walters has also attended Harvard Law School; though details are not provided, it is probable that she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from UCLA. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. | Strength = Varying in degree depending on her level of exercise and anger or fear level. The comparison scale lists her as a "class 100+" (although it only exists for comparisons between characters), and after prolonged weight lifting training to defeat the Champion of the Universe. She also explicitly threw an arm-wrestling match against Hercules to spare his feelings. Although at this time, she had massive strength upgrade which is why she wore a special suit to contain her power, since it was out of control. However, she remains above the Class 100 limit. | Weaknesses = Radiation: Exposure to certain wavelengths of radiation only at very high doses can sometimes temporarily inhibit or override her ability to transform between forms. This is usually only a weakness if she is exposed during her original/Jennifer form. | Equipment = * Avengers Identicard, giving her "Full Security Clearance. * She was given John Jameson's Jupiter Suit. | Transportation = Usual vehicles used by the team she is with. * Her flying car * Her Motorcycle "Baby" * Her R.V. | Weapons = | Notes = * In a few occasions, when exposed to excess Gamma Radiation her body goes into an overloaded state. She has control over her body and can speak but acts on emotion only. Her overall size also doubles as she is exposed to more radiation. * Celebrating her 100th issue ( , 2006) several of the original She-Hulk artists returned, including Scott Kolins (Pages 7-9), Mike Vosburg (Pages 10-12), Mike Mayhew (Pages 19-20), and many more. All her past and present greatest moments where featured, including all her different uniforms. In addition, and where reprinted to bring the page total to 100. As a final bonus, Jennifer breaks the 4th wall again by looking directly at the readers. * Walters shared her Savage title with Lyra (Hulk's genetic offspring), in the limited/back-up series "Savage She-Hulk Vol 2". | Trivia = * She-Hulk has a grey version of her own, just like her cousin. In this state, Jennifer loses complete control of herself, is far larger and stronger (equal to Mr. Fixit), and has a broken speech pattern. After Civil War II, her Grey Hulk reappeared due to severe stress brought on by a devastating fight with Thanos and the loss of her cousin Bruce Banner. * Jennifer Walters' favorite drink is "Grape Nehi". * She-Hulk routinely breaks the "fourth wall" with the use of what she calls "comic awareness." * According to the "Baby's First Christmas 1960" ornament at her father's house in , Jen Walters was 32 years old at the time. * Walters knows American Sign Language. * In her 30th anniversary issue, , Jennifer brings up fan complaints including the 2008 comic cancellation, Lyra taking her name, her lost team affiliations, and more. Other references from her past issues include Doctor Bob Doom ( ) and Weezi being the bailiff in her court hearings ( - ). * Much like Spider-Woman, She-Hulk was created primarily as a trademark effort. The popularity of the '70s "Incredible Hulk" TV series led to Marvel wanting to own the trademark to a female Hulk before someone else could do so and profit from it. * Although had a cover date of February 1980, it's Christmas-themed advertising makes clear that it was released late in 1979. Therefore, the She-Hulk is perhaps the last major creation of Stan Lee during his most prolific and critically acclaimed period, the 1960s and '70s. * A live-action motion picture for She-Hulk was planned in the late 1980s. Marvel Comics had been interested in producing the film for several years due to the prior success of its 1977 Incredible Hulk film. At the time Marvel Comics did not yet have the self-sustaining finances to generate big budget films for their characters, so they often sought out outside financial backers for various projects. Marvel hired statuesque actress Brigitte Nielsen to pose for photos dressed in She-Hulk garb in order to give potential investors a visual idea of what can be done with the character. Nielsen had previously filmed a movie for Marvel Comics/MGM in 1985 ("Red Sonja") and they felt she was the best candidate for the role. Not finding success with U.S. investors, Marvel took the photos to pitch the idea overseas to find little interest there as well. Alas, the only real interest found were in comic book readers who discovered the photos printed in various magazines at the time. * Another live-action She-Hulk project was developed in 1990. Volleyball player Gabrielle Reece would star as Jennifer Walters, with Bill Bixby reprising his role as the Incredible Hulk. A series pilot was never filmed, however, and the plans were eventually cancelled. | Links = }} hu:Jennifer Walters (616) Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Banner Family Category:Walters Family Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Jameson Family Category:Leaping Category:Comic Awareness Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Beta Level Threats Category:Full Security Clearance Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Secret Wars (1984) casualties Category:Killed by Doctor Doom Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Harvard University Student Category:Power Gem wielders Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants